


Beyond Words: 15. The Lady Returns

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Beyond Words' (Series 3) [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Beyond Words: 15. The Lady Returns

** "Beyond Words: 15. The Lady Returns" Gen Merlin, Freya (Modern AU) **  
Word Prompt: Surrender  
Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Freya  
Rating/Warnings: K+  
Genre: Gen  
Universe: Modern AU

** The Lady Returns **  
Freya could see that Merlin wanted to surrender his anger and do as she asked. She could feel the pull of the lake of Avalon. She had stayed too long. She needed to return. 

“I have to go, Merlin. Please say you will do as I ask.” Freya said sadly.

“I will. Where should I look for Arthur?” Merlin said.

“Look for him where he always was. Look for him at Camelot.” Freya said.

“Camelot?” Merlin frowned. Camelot was long gone. There was no sign of the great castle now.

“Goodbye Merlin.” Freya said as she surrendered to the lake and let it pull her back down into the murky depths. 

“Freya!” Merlin called out but she was already gone. He couldn’t even penetrate the water with his gaze.     


End file.
